


The Feast of Fools

by Towaneko



Series: Stuckony Disney Inspired AUs [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: AU, Amnesia, Blood, Bullying, Dancing, Love at First Sight, M/M, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaneko/pseuds/Towaneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunchback of Notre Dame Inspired AU</p><p>The story of the one armed Bell Ringer, a dancing gypsy and a soldier coming home after the war. </p><p>And the monster trying to destroy them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bells of Notre Dame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/gifts), [DreamcatchersDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter/gifts), [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



> This is the first in a long series of Disney Aus. 
> 
> Special thanks to everyone on tumblr who supported this. Cause you are all amazing. 
> 
> Extra special thanks to [Akira_of_the_Twilight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight), [DreamcatchersDaughter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamcatchersDaughter) and [syriala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala) because it was a conversation with the three of you that started it all.

_Morning in Paris the city awakes to the bells of Notre Dame_  
to the big bells as loud as the thunder  
to the little bells as soft as a psalm  
and some say the soul of the city’s  
the toll of the Bells  
the bells of Notre Dame 

“Listen children to Hawkeye here. I will tell you the story of the Bell Ringer.” 

“Bell Ringer?” 

“Don’t interrupt me, kid. Of course the Bell Ringer. The bells don’t ring themselves. So gather around as I weave the tale of the mysterious Bell Ringer of Notre Dame.”

“Why is he so mysterious?” 

“No questions. It is said that the Bell Ringer of Notre Dame has only one arm. How did this happen? Was he born this way or was it a series of circumstances?” 

“But-” 

“Hush! Old Hawkeye will answer your questions. With a tale, a tale of a man and a monster.” 

~~~~

It was a dark night 15 years ago in the darkened alleys of Paris. 

Two young boys were running, following a woman as she guided them through the twisted maze of turns and gates. The loud sound of horses’ hooves clopping not far behind them. 

“Mother,” the youngest boy coughed, his breath coming in short gasps. “I can’t, I-”

The other young boy with short brown hair helped the other kneel down on the ground as he started to wheeze. 

“He won’t make it.”

“He must. We are not far.” The woman said trying to urge them to stand. “We can’t be found by Judge Obadiah.” 

The young boy looked between his gasping friend and the alley that they just came through, determination gracing his face.

“Take him. I’ll buy you some time.” 

“No, James!” 

“Get him somewhere safe. I promise I’ll catch up, they don’t want me, not really.” He glanced down and hugged his friend, holding on tight as the wheezing slowly subsided. 

“I will see you again. I promise.” 

Then he took off running back the way he had come. Knowing he would probably never see the two ever again.

~~~

What imbeciles! How did they let the woman escape? She had two boys with her, there is no way she will be able to escape the city. Frustration grew within Obadiah as each alley they ventured down turned out to be empty. 

“Find the woman! She had two boys with her, we can’t let them escape!” 

“Judge Obadiah! We have captured one of the boys, we found him heading towards Notre Dame!” 

“Which one?” 

“The dark haired boy.” 

Obadiah scowled. It wasn’t the boy he wanted but perhaps he could get some information from this boy. 

“Hold him there. And someone get me a sword!” 

Three guards were required to finally get the struggling boy down on his knees. His hazel eyes held a defiant look, Obadiah hated that look. 

He brought the sword to the boy’s neck, making him look up. “Tell me where the other boy and his mother are and I’ll let you go.” 

“Never.” 

Obadiah snarled as he pushed the sword closer, slightly cutting the boy, blood dripping down his neck.

“Don’t try me boy. One more chance, where are they?!” 

The boy ducked his head as much as he was able with the sword at his neck. 

“Come on boy. Who needs that wench and that bastard son of hers? They left you behind didn’t they?” 

“Don’t speak of them that way!” The boy yelled and managed to launch himself out of the guards grip. He jumped on Obadiah so caught up in his rage that he didn’t even go for the sword and just punched the judge in the face.

He only got two punches in before the guards pulled him off and held him up between them. 

“Judge, are you okay?” 

Obadiah snarled as he stood up, his nose was already swelling and his left eyes was drooped.

“You’ll regret that boy,” He gestured to the guard. “Let’s see if you can punch me again when you have no arms.” 

Before the boy could protest the guards had gagged him and had his left arm stretched out to his side. 

“This is your punishment.” 

Obadiah then brought the sword down with all of his might. Blood covered the steps of Notre Dame and the boy fainted in shock. 

“Judge Obadiah! What have you done?!” 

Obadiah turned to see the white faced archdeacon exiting the cathedral and running to the boy. 

“I have delivered punishment, Archdeacon Jarvis. They boy would not reveal the whereabouts of criminals running from the law.” 

Jarvis was tying a large cloth around the boy’s shoulder trying to stem the flow of blood. 

“What you have done, is spelled innocent blood on the steps of Notre Dame.” Jarvis snarled. “You will be punished by Hellfire if you do not repent” 

Suddenly it seemed as if the statues of the saints were closing in on him and Obadiah felt a moment of panic. 

“What should I do?” 

Jarvis lifted up the boy and began carrying him up to the cathedral.

“Hope that the boy lives and take responsibility for your actions.” 

Two days later Jarvis was tending to the boy when his eyes finally opened. 

“My dear boy, how are you feeling?” 

The boy blinked, his eyes still glazed in fever and most likely pain. 

“Who am I?” 

~~~~

“Obadiah took responsibility of the boy with no memories. He gave him a name, just something so he could call the boy when need. Bucky, the bell ringer. Now here is a riddle children, guess if you can, who is the monster and who is the man?”

_Sing the bells of Notre Dame._


	2. Return to Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me so much trouble but I wanted a short intro to Steve and a glimpse of Tony. 
> 
> Don't worry there will be more soon. ;)

15 years later

A tall blonde man stood in the middle of the streets staring at the map in his hands. 

“You leave for a decade and suddenly they change everything,” he muttered as he tried to place which street he was even on. Looking around the city of Paris had definitely changed from what he remembered. 

For one thing the streets were filled with so many people just going about their business. Walking around in a hurry, dragging their carts filled with goods and others constantly yelling.

He crumpled up his map after coming upon the third dead end that had once been a street. 

“How am I supposed to find my way to the cathedral when the streets don’t make sense?” 

He looked up when the bells began to toll and sighed. The sun was beginning to set. He had been searching for the street to lead to the cathedral for hours now. No matter which path he took he always found himself going in circles. 

Finally he decided to ask for directions, he had been trying to keep a low profile but if he never made it to the cathedral it wouldn’t matter who knew he was here or not. 

The sounds of tambourines reached his ears when he turned the corner. 

_Gypsies_

He could easily ask them for directions without worrying that someone would spread the news that he was in Paris. 

Turning the corner he had been ready to call out when his breath caught. Dancing in the street was one of the most mystifying gypsies he had ever seen. 

The gypsy was dressed simply, just trying to make some coins for dinner and not giving an all out performance, a billowed white shirt and short breeches. His wrists and ankles decorated with multiple bracelets made of metal that clinked with the music. His head was covered in a red bandana keeping the brown hair that curled at the nape of his neck out of his face as he danced. 

He found himself so caught up in watching the gypsy’s dance that he didn’t notice the guards until they grabbed the man’s arm. 

“Hey!” 

Hazel eyes glared at the guard.

“Stealing coins from passersby! You gypsies are always the same!” 

“I earned those coins!” 

The blonde man stepped forward. “Hey!” 

As the guard turned to face him the gypsy kicked the guard in the face as a small black dog jumped from the shadows to bite his leg. The guard went tumbling to the ground as the gypsy grabbed his hat of coins and ran off with the dog. 

Angry the guard tried to get up in order to chase the gypsy but found a sword being held to his neck. 

“How dare you try to interfere with—” the guard looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of the blonde man. “Captain Rogers?!” 

“I prefer to go by Steve to those I consider part of my squad. But after what I just witnessed you can stick with Captain Rogers.” The guard merely nodded as Steve put his sword away. “Now I’m here to meet with Commandant Fury at the cathedral.” 

“Right away, sir. I’m sure the streets are confusing for someone who has never been to Paris. Let me lead you there.” 

Steve gestured for him to lead the way, pausing only to pick up the small piece of red cloth and a few coins that were left on the ground. Dropping the coins into an old beggars cup he placed the red cloth into his pocket. 

He pretended not to notice the hazel eyes of the beggar watching as he followed the guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check in with me on [tumblr](www.towaneko.tumblr.com) for updates and ramblings!


	3. The Bell Ringer

Judge Obadiah watched as Commandant Fury greeted the new Captain at the gate. He had declined the invite to greet the Captain as he finally arrived, deciding to observe from the high window instead. 

‘Captain Steve Rogers’ 

Something about the name made him very anxious. 

“Justin.” 

One of the many scribes working in the room stepped forward. “Yes, Judge?” 

“Keep an eye on the new Captain for me. Commandant Fury appointed him without consulting me. I don’t trust it.” 

“Of course. Will you being heading out for your afternoon trip to the cathedral?”

Obadiah’s gaze drifted to the large cathedral as the afternoon bells began to toll. 

“Yes. I will head to the festival from there.” 

“As you wish, Judge.”

~~~ 

Up in the high towers of the Notre Dame Cathedral was the one armed Bell Ringer, working hard to ring the various bells that signalled the noon hour. 

Despite what many of the citizens of Paris thought the Bell Ringer was a young man around 25 years of age. He had bright blue eyes and auburn hair that flowed down to his shoulders. Many would consider him handsome until he would turn and they would come to face his left side. 

Instead of a left arm was empty space, his left shoulder a mass of disfigured skin. A payment for the sins his mother had burdened him with before abandoning him on the steps of the cathedral. 

A story Judge Obadiah never failed to remind Bucky of, to remind him how lucky he was to even be alive.

His life was something he had the Judge to thank for. The Judge had found him on the steps and had generously called for the Archdeacon Jarvis to care for his wounds. At that point Bucky had thought most others would have considered any debt or kindness finished.

However his master had gone beyond that, adopting Bucky as his own. Raising him to avoid all sins and letting him learn the way of the Cathedral Bells. 

Bucky couldn’t be more thankful for the life he had. 

“Bucky, they are starting to to set up for the festival!” 

“I’m coming, Bruce!”

Bucky smiled as he jumped down grabbing one of the ropes hanging on the rafters to glide down to the balcony he called home. 

Landing he approached the only two friends he had in the towers. Two enchanted statues that came to life and talked. The first was a gargoyle named Bruce, his stone body was sculpted with large muscles covered in a green moss but the gargoyle himself was a kind hearted soul. The second was a marble angel, Natasha, though she never acted as Bucky would imagine a real angel would. She was sharp witted and often spoke against Judge Obadiah loving to insult him any chance she got. 

“How much have I missed?” Bucky asked as he approached the ledge. 

“Not much,” Natasha replied, her wings ruffling behind her as she perched on the ledge next to him. “Just that jester running around shooting at his own people with fake arrows while they try to set up the tents. How someone like that manages to put together a festival every year I’ll never know.” 

“I’m sure he’s far more capable than we know,” Bruce cut in. “After all there is only so much we can tell from this high up.” 

“I’m on Natasha’s side. I’ve never seen that jester do anything except cause trouble,” Bucky sighed and looked longingly down at the people below. “Maybe one day I’ll go down there and prove it to you.” 

“Oh, _mishaka_ ,” Natasha patted him on the head. “You should go. Nothing is stopping you.”

“Except that master of his.” Bruce muttered but immediately pretended he hadn’t said anything at Natasha’s glare. 

“Look at all the people down there.” Natasha gestured to the crowd that was beginning to gather in anticipation of the festival. “You belong down there with them, _kyoutek_ , no matter what Judge Obadiah tells you.” 

Bucky stared longingly at the people, before turning away his right arm automatically coming up to clutch at his left shoulder. 

“Why is it that a statue here at the Notre Dame speaks such an unusual language?” Bucky asked trying to change the subject. “I’m convinced you make up half of the words you call me.” 

“I also wondered the same thing.” Bruce said staring at the angel, easily letting Bucky change the subject. “Where in the world did you learn those words?” 

Before Natasha could reply beyond a smack to the gargoyle’s head a voice drifted up from the stairs. 

“Bucky?”

At the sound of the Judge Obadiah’s voice Bucky watched as his friends froze, looking like the statues they really are before the older man came into view from the stairs. 

“Master! I wasn’t expecting you.” 

He hurried to pull out a chair and to clear the one small table he had. Obadiah sat placing a small basket filled with fruit and bread down before sweeping his gaze across Bucky’s form, a slight frown marring his features as he glanced at Bucky’s left shoulder. 

“I thought to bring you lunch before the festival begins. Are you not grateful?” 

“Of course I am.” Bucky hurriedly replied as he placed a plate in front of Obadiah. “I just thought that you would be busy with all your preparations.” 

“It’s a commoners festival run by ruffians and filled with gypsies. If I wasn’t required by my title to attend I wouldn’t attend at all.” 

Bucky frowned, the festival was always something of wonder and awe for him. Even if he only saw it from his balcony.

“I’m sure it is much more than that.” 

Obadiah turned to regard him. “You’re not thinking of trying to attend are you, my dear boy?”

Bucky almost dropped the bread he had been pulling out of the basket. 

“Oh no, never master.” He clutched his shoulder, it was starting to throb as it often did when he was stressed. “I would never disobey you like that.”

Obadiah quietly regarded him as if searching for something. Bucky squirmed, he always felt very uneasy whenever the judge looked at him like that. 

“See to it that you don’t.” Obadiah stood and reached out to touch Bucky’s face, lifting his chin he stared him in the eyes. “I only do this to protect you. Your mother’s sins have left their mark, many would have left you for dead.” 

“But you didn’t…”

Obadiah sighed. “No, I took you in as my own. I only wish to protect you.”

“And I thank you for that, master.” Bucky really did, even if he never really understood why he could never leave the tower. Would the people really shun him for something he had no control of? 

Obadiah regarded Bucky for a moment longer before heading back to the stairs. 

“I must leave to attend to my duties. Enjoy the fruit my boy.”

“I will, thank you.” 

And once again Bucky was left alone in the tower. His stone friends his only comfort. 

“That’s it!” Bruce yelled as soon as he became animated again, startling Bucky. 

“What?” 

“You are going to that festival! Even if it requires me throwing you off the balcony!” 

Bucky panicked. “But my master!” 

Natasha looked ready to cut in but Bruce grabbed him by the shirt, the gargoyle’s eyes flashing green. 

“Even if I have to throw you off the balcony.” 

Despite being threatened and still feeling nervous about disobeying orders Bucky couldn’t help smiling. 

“I’m going to the festival.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally we have met Bucky.


	4. Interlude: Welcome to the Circus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, It's been awhile since I've updated but real life got in the way for a good long time. 
> 
> But I'm back now and hopefully some of you are still here to enjoy. :)

“Places Everyone!” Anyone not in place will get an arrow in the ass!” Hawkeye yelled as he walked through the tents, keeping an eye on everyone as they finished preparations for the festival. 

“Tony’s not here,” Strange said as he lit up the sparklers that hung from his carriage of illusions. 

“What do you mean, ‘Tony’s not here’?! Hawkeye panicked as he turned in circles, scanning his group of mismatched performers, hoping the gypsy was just missed in the mess. “Whose turn was it to watch him?” 

“Yours.”

“I can’t be in charge and watch him at the same time!”

A large explosion of red smoke burst from Strange’s carriage. “No one can keep an eye on him. That’s why we assigned the task to you.”

The jester’s left eye began to twitch in annoyance. “We’re completely ruined! How can I deliver Topsy Turvy standards without our gypsy?!” 

Strange just shrugged seemingly not caring about his leader’s breakdown. 

“That’s it he’s fired! I can’t take this anymore!” 

Just then there was a large crash at the edge of the camp, a small dog that Hawkeye instantly recognized as Dum-E came running past him followed closely by Tony.The gypsy was absolutely filthy his white shirt was covered in soot and his black pants looked almost brown with the mud it was covered in. 

“Tony!” 

“Sorry, Clint.” Tony yelled as he rushed by heading towards his tent. “Can’t talk. Running late.” 

“I know you’re late. Why-?!” However Hawkeye could say no more as Tony entered his tent tying the opening closed behind him. He was ready to walk away, content now that his main performer was in attendance when he realized something.

“And what did I say about calling me Clint while on the fairgrounds?!” 

Tony stuck his head out of the tent. “Not to, but when do I ever listen?” Giving a wink he then ducked back into his tent not giving the jester a chance to reply. 

Clint growled in frustration. 

“What happened to firing him?” Strange asked, just to stir the pot. He knew the threat hadn’t been real, the little circus they had formed was too much of a family. 

“Oh, shut up and go back to your illusions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come hang out with me on [tumblr](www.towaneko.tumblr.com).


End file.
